In an exemplary map display method of displaying a plurality of map pictures on a display screen, the display screen is divided into two regions and a map drawing picture around a current position of a vehicle or the like is displayed in each of the regions (see Patent Document 1). In the map drawing picture, a displayed map includes a drawing object such as a road line, a character, topography, a building, an icon, a background color (possibly a transparent or translucent color), or associated information. The display screen is a display for actually displaying such map drawing pictures. The map drawing picture is displayed in a predetermined display region in the display screen.
According to this map display method, one of the display regions displays a map drawing picture related to route guide and the other one of the display regions displays a map drawing picture related to similar route guide on a different scale. The map display method is thus useful for a user.
In the map display method according to Patent Document 1, a boundary between right and left display regions can be varied to further enhance the convenience.